


The Bewitched Daughter

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, At Least She Is good As A Milf, Bad Sindel, Bewitched - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Consent Issues, Evil Sindel, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Game: Mortal Kombat 11 Spoilers, Hot milf, I am going to hell for this, Incest, Is It Milf Or MILF?, Jerrod Being A Good Dad, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Poor Kitana, RIP Liu Kang/Kitana, Retcon Sindel, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shao Kahn being Shao Kahn, She´s basically getting fucked by her own mother, Sindel Being A Milf, Smut, Technically It´s Not Consent, Threesome - F/F/M, Uninformed Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Need More Jerrod, What has my life become to write this?, Why Did I Write This?, childhood flashbacks, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Kitana could not escape her mother. She can no longer run to her friends. And after Shang Tsung gave her a unbreakable spell, she even lost her free will. Her mind is trapped and there is no way she can ever fight back. She is a puppet of Sindel and Shao Kahn. A puppet who is being taken good care of...
Relationships: Kitana/Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn/Kitana, Shao Kahn/Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn/Sindel/Kitana
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	The Bewitched Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for writing this, please forgive me.

Kitana was bewitched. Her mother took her to the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung who have her a spell that can only be broken by him. It made her a slave to her mother and “father” Shao Kahn. Her eyes has a red glow which was a sigh of her spell. She didn’t even move an inch or cry when her mother killed Liu Kang. 

‘Such a weak man doesn’t deserve my daughter. And unfortunately I have to discipline my daughter to my will. Mothers will is best.’

Kitana looks at her mother. She knew that her mother speaks nothing but only the true. Just like her stepfather the great Shao Kahn. 

Today was a great day. Kitana was happy that she could please her mother and the Kahn. She bathed in eucalyptus leaves and put parfume on the sides of her neck. She wore the fines jewelry and lingerie of Outworld. On her feet she has some highheels which look like her mothers. On her arms she had a few golden bracelets.She had light make up on her face. She didn’t need much. She was already a natural beauty. That’s what her mother told her. And Shao Kahn. And Liu Kang once he was still alive.

Liu Kang was her lover. She denied it for to long. And now she doesn’t even realize that he will never be there. He’s dead. Sindel killed him after she was bewitched. The last time they saw eachother without Kitana being bewitched was when they made sweet love. It was one of the happiest moments in Kitanas life. After that he got killed his body was thrown in the ocean.

‘That’s weak orphaned basterd is no longer our concern. I will show you a real man Kitana. A man that will make your heart melt. One that is a true ruler that takes what’s his.’

‘Yes mother’

And now she was here. In the castle of former kingdom Edenia, which was overthrown by Shao Kahn. She heard footsteps. It’s her mother. When the door opens she bows for her.

‘Kitana darling it’s time.’

‘Yes mother.’

Kitana walks to her and closes the door.

‘Shao Kahn likes those colours you are wearing. Next time you should put some eyeliner for your beautiful eyes. After all you look great. The red colour of your see trough bra really fits your eyes. Those earrings fit you perfectly.’

They have reached the end of the hall. Sindel knocks a few times and opens the door a few second after. Kitana saw Shao Kahn in bed. He was only wearing boxershorts. His hideous face was showing and his body shows of all the battle scars of the fight he won. She remembers this bed. It was the bed of her parents. When Jerrod was still alive he always let Kitana in bed when she was afraid for the lightning. She would lay in between her parents and eventually fall asleep on Jerrods or Sindels arm. But now Jerrod is dead. And Kitana was all grown up. She walks to the same bed. A few meters away she made a deep bow for the great Kahn. 

‘Please accept me Shao Kahn, my lord. I am no one without you. I only exist to please you. Please accept my modest gift to you oh great lord.’

Shao Kahn looks very pleased. He looks at Sindel who gave her daughter a pat over her head as a sigh of satisfaction.

Kitana stands up and walks to the bed. Shao Kahn grabs her arm and put her in between his arms. Kitana felt so small in his arms. He was a large man. At least 218 cm. But he was no longer a man. He was a monster. But that did no longer concern the poor bewitched Kitana. Her mom was complimenting her.

‘Kitana sweetheart you look great.’

‘She surely does. She has her mother´s beauty.’

Shao Kahn reaches his hand to her breast and gave it a light squeeze. Than he holds her jaw in his direction, forcing her to look at him.

‘But she sure caused us a lot of problems. First she tries to escape us, turn her friends agains us and even rebelled to overthrow our rule. That’s not very nice. But your mom convinced me that you can be on our side to serve us. You didn’t have to be killed. You should be thankful of is saving your life.’

‘Yes my lord I am thankful. There is no greater pleasure than serving you. It’s my purpose to please you.’

‘Than serve me, darling.’

Kitana immediately kissed Shao Kahn. She holds her hand on his neck and shoulders. Her mother told her that those were his sensitive places. Shao Kahn kisses her back and a little more roughly. He massage her breast and let his hands roam her ass and thighs. Her mom caress her back stroking the scars she gave her daughter when she fought agains her. Sindel defeated Kitana and brought her weakened body to the sorcerer who gave her this spell. 

‘Ah! Shao Kahn!’

Shao Kahn was kissing her neck and she grabbed his shoulders. He left a few heavy love bites and gave her a little kiss afterwards. Then he put her on the bed. Kitana was now below him. It made her think of the moments when she was still a child and was sparring with her father on the bed. Sindel was always a little afraid that Kitana might fall off or hurt herself. The spell stops her memory from running and she continues pleasing her lord.

‘Kitana.’

Her mom now was next to her on the bed. 

‘You’ve grown, Kitana. You’ve grown into a fine woman.’

Kitana couldn’t answer her mothers because she started moaning again. Shao Kahn has remove her bra a little and was now kissing and sucking her breasts. Her sensitive nipples feel the warmth of his mouth and freeze when his mouth leaves her nippels. The soft biting was giving her extra tingles. She didn’t know where to look or what to say. Her mom holds her hand.

‘She’s a fine lady.’

Shao Kahn continues his actions and his hands now reach her string. He kissed her and licked the fabric. Her juices started to flow. Her mother starts giving her kisses around her face. 

‘Mother!’

Shao Kahn has now removed her string and start to lick her insides. He swirled his tongue around her clit and in her vagina.

‘I’m a bit jealous Kitana.’

‘Mother!’

Shao Kahn now kisses her belly. Kitana starts to breath and moan really loud. Her mother now sits next to Shao Kahn and puts her hand on his shoulder. Shao Kahn lets go of Kitana’s belly and kisses Sindel. Kitana was shocked. That same mouth that kisses her lips, nipples, vagina and belly now kisses her mom. She felt really dirty. Shao Kahn breaks the kiss and continues to oral pleasure Kitana. Sindel takes his penis out of his boxershorts. It was really large. Kitana was a bit worried. That will never fit. Not in all three of her holes.

‘You see Kitana, this is what a real man looks like.’

She gave it a good squeeze.

‘Liu Kang would never be able to compare himself to the great Kahn. He’s just a peasant, a mere human, an orphaned bastard.’

That’s wasn’t entirely true. Liu Kang was very big. He would pleasure her till she was relaxed enough so he could fit in her. He wasn’t just a human. He was a powerful Shaolin monk. One that stole her heart. He was her lover. She wanted to say anything against her mother but the spell stopped her before she could even think about it.

‘Let my daughter watch while I pleasure you, my love.’

Sindel starts to stroke Shao Kahn while looking lustfull at her daughter. Kitana always had a thing for feminine, dominant women. She looks away and starts blushing. Sindel, aware of Kitana’s attraction to both genders, slowly lovers her own bra. Kitana crawled to the couple and joins Sindel in jerking Shao Kahn. Sindel was massaging the lower part and the balls, while Kitana focused more on the tip. Shao Kahn plucks both the sweet ladies nipples. Kitana slowly lowers herself and places her lips on his rod. She licks the tip and the precum. 

‘Hmmm.’

‘Kitana honey you are doing it very good.’

Sindel caress her cheekbones and hair. She also gave her a naughty wink. Then she lowers herself too and licks the large rod. Kitana and Sindel swirl their tongues around his big shaft, making it nice and wet with their spit. Sindel suddenly stops and grabs Kitana’s and plants a kiss on her lips. Kitana pushes her away. Sindel ignores her protest and kisses Kitana now more passionate. She tried to fight back but the poor bewitched Kitana could not fight agains her or Shao Kahn.

‘M...mother…’

‘Don’t Worry Kitana, you are save with us.’

Kitana feels Shao Kahn removing her now wet string and moans while kissing her mother. She feels Shao Kahn’s tongue disappearing in her wet, pinky pussy. He keeps licking her clit. Sindel breaks the kiss and lowers Kitana’s head to her own breasts. Kitana did not hesitate to suck her nipple. 

‘Feels great, doesn’t it Kitana.’

Kitana did not answer. Instead she sucks her nipple even harder. She uses her hand to massage Sindels other breast. Shao Kahn let’s go of Kitana’s pussy and strokes himself while watching the two hot women pleasuring each other. Sindels hand disappears between Kitana’s legs to touch her naughty spot. Kitana moans and let go of Sindels nipple. First she was hesitant. But after a while her defense weakened. The spell was too powerful.

‘Ahhhhhh…..ahhhhhh!’

‘Such a naughty girl, Kitana.’

Sindel takes her hand back, licks her fingers, and put them back in Kitana´s sweet slit.

After a while Shao Kahn became impatient and grabs Kitana by both shoulders. He pushes her on bed. Her head disappears between the soft pillows. A small memory crashed in her mind. It was of her dad when he was sparring with her. Her mom often joined. Her memory was quickly set aside when her mom grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down.

‘I will show you how much Shao Kahn pleases me.’

‘She always pleased me, Kitana.’

The spell made the poor bewitched girl irresistible. Deep inside she just hoped it was quickly done so she can just leave this place. Another part of her wishes she stays insane so she will not feel the pain and shame of the sins that she is about to commit.

‘Take a deep breath Kitana, it will hurt just like your first time.’

Shao Kahn pushes the tip. Just the tip. It was large. Larger and more painful.

‘Ahhhh….mother…..it hurts….’

‘Hush Kitana.’

Shao Kahn pushes it even further. He pulls it a bit out. There was a little bit of blood. 

‘Don’t Worry Kitana, I will prepare you a little more.’

Sindel reaches her hand more south and started fingering Kitana. Shao Kahn continues the penetration. Kitana was suffering between the pleasure and the pain. She wishes it was all over. The spell was stopping her sane mind from running and made her a living puppet. A puppet pulled by the strings by Shao Kahn and Sindel.

‘Its better than that Shaolin monk boy. He was hardly a man.’

Kitana wishes her mother didn’t say that. But the spell made her own opinion irrelevant.

‘Yes mother. Only Shao Kahn can please me. And you.’

Sindel Lets go of Kitana´s poor pussy and hold her juice coated finger before the bewitched girl mouth.

‘Taste yourself, sinful daughter of mine.’

Kitana didn’t need to hear that twice. She licked each and every finger. She moaned when her mother started to kid her ear and cheek. 

‘Poor sweetheart of mine.’

Shao Kahn was now thrusting harder. She grabbed Kitanas boobs and massage them firmly. Then he bends over to give her a rough kiss. Sindel closely watched the scene while pleasuring herself.

‘You really turned into a fine woman, Kitana. I’m proud of you.’

Her mothers words send Kitana to another memory. One in which her mother complimented her on putting on make up. 

‘One day you will turn into a fine woman, Kitana. You will be beautiful, strong lady. Don’t forget Kitana, no matter what happens, your mother loves you.’

Past Sindel gave little Kitana a kiss on her forehead. Little Kitana did not know about the nightmares that awaited her.

‘Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Aaaahhhhhhhhh!’

Kitana screams while cumming. Lots of white loads drop out of her pussy. Her mother bends over and gives her a kiss. 

‘I love you, Kitana.’

Kitana was weak from the orgasm, but her mind was drugged because of the spell. It took her a few second to realize what happened.

‘I want to know if she ever used the other hole.’

‘Edenians are not low creatures like humans, we don’t practice such filthy acts.’

‘Well she was with an earthrealmer.’

Kitana felt tough hands on her ass. Shao Kahns Sharp nail was circling around her forbidden hole. 

‘I think Kitana need to feel and relive the sin she committed with that orphan basterd.’

Now Kitana was placed in doggystyle. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. But she could not feel sadness. The spell made her feel like this was the right decision. 

‘Please be nice with my daughter and use some lubricant. Prepare her a little. I don’t want my little girl to feel too much pain.’

‘She needs to rethink of her sins and this is the only way for her.’

‘At least the lubricant must-‘

‘No. She was a whore to that earthrealmer. She probably even committed adultery with that eunuch Kung Lao. She even had sex with Jade, her bodyguard.’

And with those words, he pushed.

‘Ahhh! It hurts! Please mother! Make it stop! Ahhh!’

Kitana looked down. The image of Shao Kahn roughly destroying her forbidden hole was mindwrecking. She closed her eyes.

‘Shao Kahn, darling, Kitana isn’t used to such large rods. Let me take your place.’

‘As you wish, my queen.’

Shao Kahn let’s his rod slide out of Kitana. Sindel slightly pushes Kitana away to take her place. Shao Kahn continues his sins on Sindel.

‘Ah….mother…’

Kitana felt a hand on her hand. She saw her mom blink at her. Again Kitana was send to another memory. Everytime Kitana did something stupid, like accidentally throw a expensive vase or something else, she was afraid her dad would be angry on her. Sindel other come to the rescue. 

‘Yes it was that cat that pushed it off. Don’t worry we will buy another vase.’

Her mother winked at her. When that happens, Kitana feels save. 

‘Oh Shao Kahn!’

‘Sindel!’

They both moaned. 

While Kitana was recovering, Sindel was walking out of the room. The sound of a hard ray of water hit Kitana´s ears. 

‘Kitana, please clean yourself while Shao Kahn and I take the other bath.’

A few minutes later Kitana was showering herself with her favourite fragrance. She washes herself till all her filth was washed away. But she could not was away her sins. The spell seems to weaken at the moment the smell of her fragrance hot her nose. How will she escape this? Where would she run? Where would she hide? Her lover was dead. She could no return to Earthrealm. There was nothing for her there. Sindel made the murder of Liu Kang into a scene that made it look like Kitana was the one who killed her lover. Raiden, the Cage family, the Briggs family, everyone hates her now. Even Kung Lao rejected her cry for help. Another saddening past memory crossed her mind.

‘Kung Lao help me! Please! It wasn’t me! I didn’t kill Liu Kang!’

‘You bitch! You lying whore! How could you!’

‘Please Kung Lao! You are the only one that can save me!’

‘Begone whore! May your future be so unpropitious that you will be raped by Shao Kahn’s entire army! And may a thousand men use your body and feed to to the Takatans!’

‘Kung Lao!’

At that moment, Sindel hair made an appearance and dragged Kitana to the evil sorcerer that gave her this spell. At spell that can not be broken. 

‘Ahhh! Ahhh! Shao Kahn!’

Her mom was enjoying her bathtime with Shao Kahn.

‘Ahhh!’

Kitana turned off the water. She dried her hair and body and put on new, fresh, comfy clothes. She puts a bathrobe on, brushes her teeth, dries her hair and leaves the bathroom. Her mom was before her room. Kitana looks at her. Her eyes are still glowing with a red rim. Waiting to please her queen.

‘You did well today, daughter. You are such a sweet girl, yet a filthy whore. Shao Kahn was pleased. And you are going to please him for the rest of your life. Shang Tsung magic has stopped your aging as well, so you are going to be alive till the end of time. Shao Kahn has high standards. Do what he says. And be thankful. Thankful that we spared your life. And gave you a meaningful life many can only dream of.’

Kitana fell on her knees. Her mother had spoke the truth. She was unthankful. Liu Kang was a bad influence on her. And Kung Lao. And the Cage family. And all the others. Besides, the rejected her in the end, even when it wasn’t her fault Liu Kang died. No one listened to her. No one wanted her. She rebelled against her mother and against her lord, Shao Kahn. And they forgave her. This was her new life, a second chance.

‘Mother I can't express how thankful I am. Please forgive me.’

Kitana bows as deep as she can. 

‘You will always be my daughter, but realize that my love is not unlimited. You have to obey Shao Kahn and me. Otherwise the consequences are-‘

‘Sindel my love please join me in the bedroom.’

‘I’ll leave you now, Kitana. Good night.’

Sindel leaves. Kitana is left behind. Her eyes still glow. Then she stands up and goes in her bed. The red eyes slowly fade when she feels like she is about to sleep. It’s the only moment the magic fades temporary. She holds the teddybear close to her chest. Another reminder of her innocent childhood.

‘Liu Kang, I miss you…’

**Author's Note:**

> I think i´m going to hell for this. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
